Fighting, Murasakibara!
by SkipperChen
Summary: [CHAPTER 3 UPDATED] Penderitaan Murasakibara masih berlanjut! Dia harus berkutat dengan remedial dua kali. Ditambah lagi, Akashi Seijuuro-sama telah 'diutus' untuk menjadi pembimbingnya. Sequel dari "Malas" yang entah bisa disebut sequel atau tidak. Warnings Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Remedial memang menyebalkan, bukan? Itulah yang dirasakan Murasakibara Atsushi. Remed satu kali aja udah bikin males, gimana dua kali?

Oh, tahan dulu pemirsa. Bisa dipastikan Murasakibara tidak akan malas kali ini karena Akashi Seijuuro-sama telah 'diutus' untuk menjadi pembimbingnya. Sebuah sekuel dari fic saya sebelumnya; "Malas" yang sepertinya akan lebih panjang dari fic aslinya.

* * *

><p><strong>Fighting, Murasakibara!<strong>

**A Sequel for "Malas" **© **SkipperChen**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke **© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warnings: alur ngebut, humor gagal, ooc, bahasa campur aduk, typo? dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Murasakibara berjalan malas sambil sesekali menguap. Setelah sampai di SMP Teiko, ia melihat siswa-siswi sedang ramai mengelilingi mading.<p>

Ada apakah gerangan? Entahlah. Murasakibara cuma melirik sebentar kemudian berlalu tanpa sedikitpun rasa penasaran. Oh, pemirsa sekalian tentu tahu, bahwa rasa malasnya lebih tinggi dari rasa penasarannya.

Murasakibara masih berjalan malas setelah melewati siswa-siswi yang mengelilingi mading.

Kemudian, ia merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungnya dengan ujung jari, "Midorima-kun, ia tak pingsan!" kata seseorang di belakang sana. Karena terlalu malas untuk menoleh, ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kau memukul punggungnya saja sampai harus jinjit segala, gimana dia mau pingsan, nanodayo!?" balas seseorang—yang ia ketahui adalah Midorima.

Murasakibara tadinya ingin menoleh lalu menghajar Midorima dan seseorang dibelakangnya tadi. Tapi, apa daya, dirinya terlalu malas melakukannya.

Ia masih berjalan dengan malasnya sampai kemudian—

BAK BIK BUK DUARR PLTAK SREKKK

Tengkuk lehernya dipukul, mulutnya disekap, dan sekujur tubuhnya dikarungin(?) setelah itu, ia tak ingat apa-apa lagi. Oh, ya, jangan tanya kenapa _backsoundn_ya gak nyambung.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.<p>

Ia melihat sekeliling. Yang ia temukan hanyalah ruangan kotor dengan beberapa orang yang menggunakan topeng sedang mengelilinginya sambil menatap dengan tajam. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Karena malas bergerak—eh, maksudnya karena tangannya diikat dan tubuhnya didudukkan di sebuah bangku.

"Nah, ini dia, Murasakibara!" ujar orang pertama.

"Are, Mine-chin?" jawabnya dengan malas.

Si pemilik nama tersentak, "d-d-darimana kau tahu jika ini aku, heh!?"

"Tentu saja, Aho. Kau hanya menggunakan topeng yang menutupi matamu. Rambut birumu terlihat jelas, nanodayo!" kata orang kedua menimpali.

"Bukan, Mido-chin. Aku tahu dia Mine-chin karena kulitnya hitam."

.

.

Sweatdrop berjamaan pun tak bisa dihindari.

"T-t-tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau tahu ini aku?" tanya seorang dengan topeng perampok yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya—Midorima. Baru sadar bahwa penyamarannya terbongkar.

"Di palu besar itu tertulis namamu, Mido-chin."

.

.

Tertawa berjamaanpun tak bisa dihindari.

"Hahahaha, Midorimacchi bodoh-ssu! Lucky item-mu terlalu mencolok," kata orang ketiga.

"Benar, Kise-chin."

"Ya, Murasakibaracchi—eeh, penyamaranku terbongkar? Padahal aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik-ssu!"

"Tentu saja, Kise-kun. Cuma kau yang menggunakan embel-embel 'cchi' di sekolah ini," kata orang keempat.

"Bukan, Kuro-chin. Aku tahu dia Kise-chin karena dia berisik."

.

.

Tunggu dulu!

"KUROKO/TETSU/KUROKOCCHI SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERADA DISANA?" tanya Midorima, Aomine, dan Kise secara bersamaan.

.

.

Kaget berjamaah pun tak bisa dihindari.

"Aku sudah berada disini dari tadi, minna," jawab Kuroko.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak pakai topeng? Jelas saja Murasakibara tahu itu kau, bodoh!" ujar Midorima.

"Salah, Mido-chin. Aku tahu dia Kuro-chin karena dia tak kasat mata."

.

.

Gubrak berjamaah tak bisa dihindari.

Aih, sungguh keluarga yang sakinah, mawaddah, warohmah, ya, pemirsa. Sampai ber-gubrak-ria pun dilakukan secara berjamaah.

Oh, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa Murasakibara tak melihat Kuroko bukan? Jawabannya adalah karena Kuroko berada di belakang Murasakibara dan ia terlalu malas untuk menoleh.

.

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Kemudian, masuklah seorang siswa bersurai merah—Akashi, dan siswi bersurai pink—Momoi. Mereka tak terlihat melakukan penyamaran seperti yang lainnya.

"Wah, niat sekali kalian. Aku hanya menyuruh kalian memanggil Atsushi, tapi kalian malah menyekapnya di gudang seperti ini," ujar Akashi.

"Langsung saja, Akashi. Jangan bertele-tele!" balas Aomine.

CKLIS

Keringat dingin beserta darah mengalir dari pipi ehemdekilehem Aomine. Apa yang terjadi? Oh, ternyata, tangan Akashi terpeleset sehingga gunting keramatnya menggores pipi Aomine.

"Pelan-pelan, Daiki. Dan jangan sekali-kali memerintahku, kecuali—"

Apa itu? Akashi berniat memberi pengecualian dalam memerintahnya. Seperti mimpi saja.

.

.

"—kecuali jika kau sudah bosan hidup," sambung Akashi

Ralat. Ini benar-benar mimpi. Mimpi buruk.

"Baiklah, Atsushi. Sensei 'mengutusku' untuk membimbingmu dalam menyelesaikan remedial. Midorima akan membantumu dalam matematika, Kise Bahasa Inggris, Kuroko fisika, Aomine biologi, dan Momoi sejarah Jepang. Kuperintahkan kau untuk melakukannya dengan sempurna. Satu kecacatan, satu goresan gunting di tubuh besarmu. Dan jangan coba-coba membantah. Mengerti?"

Gulp berjamaah tak bisa dihindarkan.

"Me-mengerti, Aka-chin."

"Oh, ya, kau tak bertanya kenapa aku tak ikut serta?"

"Tidak."

"Baguslah jika kau sudah mengerti."

"Bukan. Tapi, aku malas bertanya."

CKLIS

"MURASAKIBARA/MURASAKIBARA/MURASAKIBARACCHI/MURASAKIBARA-KUN/MUKKUN!"

Sebuah sayatan gunting berhasil mendarat di tengkuk Murasakibara hingga ia pingsan. Wah, wah, sungguh malang nasib si titan kelas dua meter ini. Harus jadi korban si setan merah yang ngambek gara-gara kodenya untuk di-kepo-in gak direspon. Semoga kau tak mati ya, Mura-chin.

* * *

><p>"Mukkun!"<p>

"Hmm," Murasakibara sedikit menggeliat, matanya perlahan terbuka. "Momo-chin?"

"Ah, Mukkun! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

"Ini dimana?"

"Dikelasku. Kita akan belajar sejarah Jepang sekarang. Aku akan membimbing Mukkun," ujar Momoi sambil memberikan buku sejarah hard cover kepada Murasakibara. "Ini, bacalah! Buku ini sangat lengkap. Aku yakin nilaimu bagus jika kau mempelajarinya dengan baik.

Murasakibara menerima buku tersebut dan menatapnya dengan malas, kemudian pandangannya teralihkan kepada Momoi, "Momo-chin?"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak marah kepadaku karena kejadian kemarin?"

Momoi memutarkan pandangannya, mencoba mengingat kembali kejadian yang si titan ungu maksud. Muncul awan tipis diatas kepala Momoi yang memperlihatkan reka ulang kejadian tersebut.

_"Momo-chin merepotkan,"_ Ah, kalimat itulah yang paling dia ingat. Saat Murasakibara menyebutnya 'merepotkan'.

"Tentu saja aku marah!" ujarnya.

"Maafkan aku Momo-chin."

Akhirnya, Murasakibara si titan gentleman meminta maaf, pemirsa.

Senyum lebar nan cerah pun tertoreh di wajah cantik Momoi, "Aku akan memaafkanmu, tapi ada syaratnya!"

Oh, ayolah. Apa lagi yang Momoi inginkan? Sepertinya Momoi lupa akan kemalasan Murasakibara. Apakah ia tak takut Murasakibara akan menolaknya dengan alasan 'malas'?

"Syarat apa, Momo-chin?"

Apa itu barusan? Murasakibara mencoba memenuhi syarat Momoi?

"Syaratnya mudah. Kau harus menyelesaikan remedial sejarahmu dengan sepenuh hati."

Wah, sepertinya Momoi sudah menyiapkan segenap jiwa dan raganya kalau-kalau Murasakibara menjawabnya dengan 'aku malas'.

.

.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati demi Momo-chin."

.

.

Momoi melongo, author melongo, readers melongo kah?

Beberapa detik setelah itu, muncul musim semi dadakan di sekitar Momoi. Wajahnya senyum berseri. Sepertinya gadis pink ini berbunga-bunga akibat kalimat si titan ungu.

"Benarkah itu, Mukkun?" Momoi mengklarifikasi, seolah tak percaya akan kalimat bersejarah barusan.

"Benar, Momo-chin. Aku akan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati demi Momo-chin," Murasakibara mengulangi kalimatnya.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAA, MUKKUN KAWAIIIIIIIII!" Momoi fangirlingan seketika akibat perilaku manis sang titan balita kelas dua meter. Pipi Murasakibara pun menjadi korban cubitan Momoi. Wah, wah, kalem mbak. Kasihan pipi Mura-chin.

"Momo-chin," Murasakibara memanggil Momoi yang masih asik mencubiti pipinya.

"Ada apa, Mukkun?"

"Bisa kita langsung mulai saja? Aku mala—maksudku, ayo mulai."

Momoi melepas cubitannya, "wah kau semangat sekali, Mukkun."

Momoi membuka buku sejarah hard cover tadi, "Baiklah pertama, buka halaman 45. Disitu tertulis, pada tanggal blablablablaba," jelas Momoi panjang lebar.

Murasakibara memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Kali ini, benar-benar dengan seksama. Karena dia berniat untuk memenuhi syarat yang diajukan Momoi, demi mendapat maafnya. Wah, titan balita kelas dua meter ini sudah mulai dewasa rupanya. Bos Akashi pasti bangga padamu, nak.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana, Mukkun, kau mengerti? Sebenarnya tak perlu banyak mengerti. Dalam pelajaran sejarah, yang paling penting adalah menghapal," ujar Momoi setelah selesai menjelaskan.<p>

"Aku mengerti, Momo-chin. Aku juga sudah hapal semuanya."

"Wah, benarkah? Mukkun hebat!" puji Momoi.

"Ini semua demi Momo-chin."

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAA MUKKUUUN!" Momoi kembali ber-fangirling-ria akibat kalimat Murasakibara yang entah kenapa jadi OOC.

"Yosh, kalau begitu aku akan menemui guru sejarah," ujar Murasakibara seraya bangkit.

"Um! Ganbatte, Mukkun!" Momoi menyemangati.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara duduk di ruang guru, sendirian. Nampaknya, hanya dia yang terkena sial sampai harus remed sejarah Jepang dua kalli.<p>

Dia mulai berkutat dengan soal.

Soal pertama, _"Pada tahun berapa Toyotomi Hideyoshi berhasil menaklukkan daimyo Ukita Naoie?"_

"Pertanyaan mudah, Momo-chin sudah memberitahuku," gumamnya.

Wah, rupanya Murasakibara benar-benar niat. Dia mengerjakan semua soal dengan lancar. Dan yang terpenting, tanpa kata malas.

Setelah selesai, ia memberikan lembar soal beserta jawaban kepada sang guru sejarah Jepang.

"Baiklah, Murasakibara. Hasil dari remedialmu akan aku berikan besok," katanya.

Murasakibara hanya menjawab malas, "Baik, sensei." Kemudian berlalu.

Wah, rupanya, setelah remedial sejarah Jepang selesai, sifat malasnya kembali, pemirsa.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara keluar dari ruang guru dengan malas. Ya, sifat alaminya kembali.<p>

"Murasakibara!" terdengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dari belakangnya.

Ia menoleh, "Mido-chin, ada apa?"

"Ayo belajar matematika, nanodayo! Kau kan masih harus remedial."

Murasakibara menghembuskan nafas, "Huft, merepotkan. Aku kan sudah remedial sejarah hari ini."

Midorima mendengus kesal, "Baka! Pekan remedial itu ada lima hari, sekarang sudah hari kedua. Berarti tinggal tersisa empat hari. Kalau kau remedial satu hari satu mata pelajaran, kau tidak bisa menuntaskan semua, nanodayo!"

"Arara," Murasakibara pasrah.

"Ayo ke kelasku!" Ajak Midorima diikuti dengan anggukan malas Murasakibara.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara dan Midorima duduk bersebrangan dengan sebuah meja sebagai pembatas mereka. Diatas meja tersebut terdapat buku rumus lengkap matematika. Oh, ya, jangan lupakan lucky item hari ini, palu besar dengan tulisan 'Midorima Shintarou' di gagangnya.<p>

"Baiklah," Midorima membuka percakapan mereka. "Aku tahu sebenarnya kau lumayan pintar dalam matematika, kau hanya malas berhitung. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku perhatian atau apa, nanodayo!" sambung si tsundere.

Oh, ya. Mungkin anda bertanya-tanya kenapa Midorima bisa tau tentang itu. Jawabannya adalah karena dia sering main sama Akashi, jadinya ketularan. Ya kira-kira begitulah.

"Ya," respon Murasakibara singkat.

"Langsung saja, bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Murasakibara tampak berpikir sejenak, "Aku lupa."

.

.

Midorima sweatdrop.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lupa!? Coba kau ingat-ingat."

"Aku malas mengingatnya."

PLTAK

Satu pukulan palu Midorima berhasil mendarat di kepala Murasakibara.

"I-ittai, Mido-chin," keluh Murasakibara sambil sesekali megusap kepalanya.

"Makanya, cepat ingat! Jangan membuang-buang waktu, nanodayo."

"Hai~" Murasakibara mulai mengingat-ingat, "trigonometeri."

"Sudah kuduga," Midorima menyeringai.

Wah, sepertinya Midorima benar-benar ketularan Akashi. Kita tunggu saja tanggal mainnya sampai Akashi juga ketularan tsundere-nya Midorima.

"Dalam trigonometeri ada empat kuadran blablabla," Midorima mulai menjelaskan panjang-lebar sementara Murasakibara mendengarkannya dengan seksama sambil sesekali mengusap kepalanya yang sepertinya benjol.

"Kau sudah mengerti?" tanya Midorima.

Murasakibara hanya mengangguk malas.

"Kalau begitu cepat temui guru matematika agar remedialmu cepat selesai. Bukannya aku peduli atau apa, nanodayo! Aku hanya malas berurusan dengan Akashi jika kau tak menyelesaikannya segera," ujar Midorima yang sebenarnya memang peduli tapi pura-pura tak peduli biar keliatan keren. Tak lupa membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang bahkan tak bergeser sama sekali.

"Nanti saja, Mido-chin. Ini baru jam sepuluh," kata Murasakibara yang masih belum bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

PLTAK

Palu Midorima kembali mendarat mulus di kepala Murasakibara. Wah, sepertinya benjolan di kepala si titan bertambah parah.

Midorima melempar _deathglare_ pada Murasakibara yang bisa diartikan sebagai 'cepat-sana-remed-kalau-kepalamu-tak-mau-berdarah'

"Ya, ya," seolah peka, Murasakibara (terpaksa) segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Sebentar Murasakibara!" Midorima yang tadinya meminta Murasakibara cepat-cepat pergi, kini menahannya untuk tidak pergi dulu. Aih, maunya apa sih si tuan tsundere ini.

"Apa lagi, Mido-chin?"

"Bawa ini," Midorima memberikan 'pensil keberuntungan' miliknya.

Murasakibara memperhatikan benda itu sebentar, "aku sudah punya pensil, Mido-chin."

"Yang ini berberbeda, ini yushimatenshin. Kalau kau sudah buntu, tinggal gelindingkan pensil ini. Sisi yang muncul adalah jawabannya. Aku memberi ini bukan karena aku peduli. Aku hanya tidak mau disuruh membimbingmu lagi, nanodayo."

"Apa dengan itu aku tidak perlu berhitung?"

"Tentu saja harus. Manusia harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin, barulah keberuntungan tiba!"

"Kalau begitu percuma dong. Aku tidak mau pakai itu, merepotkan saja," Murasakibara melangkah dengan malas, tak mengindahkan saran Midorima.

Sementara Midorima menahan kesal akibat tingkah menyebalkan si titan ungu, "Murasakibara teme!"

* * *

><p>Murasakibara duduk di kelas 3-C bersama 8 orang siswa lainnya. Ya, sepertinya bukan cuma Murasakibara yang kebanjiran remedial dua kali. 8 siswa itu juga.<p>

Soal mulai dibagikan. Murasakibara pun mulai mengerjakannya satu per satu.

Lancar.

Tidak ada hambatan.

Tidak ada kata "aku malas" terlontar dari mulu Murasakibara.

Tidak ada suara snack.

Karena kalau ada suara snack pasti snacknya disita.

Ya, seperti itulah yang terjadi jika bos Akashi Seijuuro-sama campur tangan. Walaupun si bos cuma memerintahkan kepada anak buahnya saja, sementara dirinya tak ikut serta. Maklum, bos besar gengsi kalau harus ikut-ikutan.

.

.

45 menit, Murasakibara sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Dengan songongnya, ia mengumpulkan duluan dan langsung berlalu pergi tanpa sepatah kata semacam 'sensei aku sudah selesai' keluar dari mulutnya.

* * *

><p>"Hoaaam," Murasakibara menguap setelah keluar dari kelas 3-C untuk remedial matematika yang ehm—kedua kalinya.<p>

Hari ini adalah hari yang berat baginya karena otaknya dipaksa berpikir berkali-kali. Apalagi dibumbui dengan ancaman sang bos besar berbadan kecil—Akashi, membuat hari kedua pekan remedial semakin suram.

Tapi, ya, hari sudah berlalu. Murasakibara terlalu malas untuk _ber-flashback-ria._ Tinggal mempersiapkan diri untuk pekan remedial hari ketiga yang masih setia menunggunya. Walaupun yang ditunggu menghampirinya dengan malas-malasan, uhuk.

**BERSAMBUNG?**

A/N: Hai, minna! Kembali lagi bersama SkipperChen di sequel dari fic "Malas". Saya gak tau ini bisa disebut sequel atau nggak. Soalnya fic aslinya drabble, masa sequelnya multichap? Entahlah, saya gak begitu paham tentang sequel hehe. Penasaran sama kelanjutannya? Atau penasaran sama hasil remedial Murasakibara? Nggak ya? *mojok*

Oh iya, soal GOM bimbing Murasakibara dalam pelajaran apa, itu saya pilih secara random, jadi maafkan saya kalau gak sesuai character bible dan semacamnya. Juga, mereka semua sekelas atau nggak sama sekali gak jelas. Dan saya juga gak tau apa anak smp di Jepang pelajarannya kayak gimana. Jadi, harap di-iya-kan saja ya hehe xD

Akhir kata, mind to review? saran dan kritik anda yang membangun sangat berguna bagi saya xD


	2. Chapter 2

"Murasakibara-kun!" panggil seorang gadis.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Ini—" gadis itu memberikan dua carik kertas kepadanya. "Hasil remedialmu kemarin. Kau hebat! Dua-duanya dapat nilai seratus."

Murasakibara menatap dua carik kertas tersebut dengan malas dan menerimanya, "arigatou."

Kemudian gadis itu berlalu pergi.

Murasakibara masih menatap kertas itu. "Dapat seratus pun percuma. Toh, ini kan remedial, ujung-ujungnya nilaiku pas KKM," gumamnya.

DRRRT DRRRTTT

Ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Murasakibara pun membukanya. Ia menghela napas ketika melihat nama yang tercantum di layar ponselnya.

[From: Aka-chin]

[Pagi, Atsushi. Apa kabar remedialmu? Oh, aku tahu kau mendapat nilai seratus untuk remedial pelajaran matematika dan sejarah Jepang. Walaupun itu remedial, jangan merasa rugi dapat seratus. Kau masih ingat 'kan? Jika nilai remedialmu ada yang kurang dari seratus, gunting indahku akan menyapamu. Jadi, bersyukurlah. Oke?]

.

.

Kemudian Murasakibara sujud syukur dengan khusyuknya.

* * *

><p><strong>Fighting, Murasakibara! Chapter 2<strong>

**A Sequel for "Malas" **© **SkipperChen**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke **© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warnings: alur ngebut, humor gagal, ooc, bahasa campur aduk, typo? dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Pekan remedial hari ketiga. Murasakibara masih harus berkutat dengannya, sementara sebagian besar murid SMP Teikou sudah mulai bersantai-santai ria karena nilai mereka sudah mencukupi.<p>

Ah, tapi, Murasakibara tak begitu peduli. Dia sedang duduk di kursinya sambil bermesraan dengan cemilannya. Tak ada satupun yang berani mengganggunya saat sedang bersantai dengan cemilan. Tak ada, kecuali—

"Murasakibara-kun!" terdengar sebuah suara, tapi tak terlihat sebuah wujud manusia. Ah, Murasakibara hapal betul siapa yang memanggilnya barusan.

.

.

Tak ada yang berani mengganggunya saat bersantai dengan snack. Kecuali, Akashi, maupun Generation of Miracle atas perintah Akashi.

"Ada apa, Kuro-chin?" ya, yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Kuroko. "Tampakkan dulu dirimu," pinta si titan ungu.

"Aku ada di depanmu."

"Apa?"

"Lihatlah kedepan, alihkan dulu pandanganmu dari keripik kentang itu."

Murasakibara menatap lurus ke depan.

"Selamat pagi, Murasakibara-kun," sapa Kuroko yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya.

.

.

Murasakibara melotot malas, "Wah, aku kaget."

Ya, dia beneran kaget. Tapi malas teriak. Jadilah begitu reaksinya.

"Waktunya belajar fisika," ujar Kuroko sambil memberikan buku catatan fisikanya kepada Murasakibara.

Si titan ungu menyernyitkan dahinya, "Kuro-chin, apa nilai fisikamu bagus?"

Kuroko berpikir sejenak, "tidak terlalu. Tapi, setidaknya aku tak remedial."

Murasakibara berdecih, "Aku menguasai fisika, Kuro-chin. Hanya saja aku malas saat sudah bertemu dengan hitungan."

"Aku tahu itu, Murasakibara-kun. Tapi, Akashi-kun memintaku untuk membimbingmu dalam fisika. Kita tak bisa membantah."

Murasakibara bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mencengkram kepala Kuroko dengan tangan lebarnya, "bagaimana bisa seorang yang bahkan lebih bodoh dan lemah dariku, membimbingku dalam pelajaran yang aku kuasai?"

"Itu semua percuma jika kau malas, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko tak bergeming. Wajahnya tetap datar, ia bahkan tak mengindahkan kalimat si titan.

"Apa?" Murasakibara tampak marah.

Hati-hati, Kuro-chin. Jangan memancing kemarahan manusia bertubuh titan. Oh, kita cuma bisa berdoa untuk keselamatan Kuroko saat ini.

"Ya, itu percuma jika kau malas. Orang yang kau bilang lemah dan bodoh ini bisa saja melebihimu jika kau malas begini," bukannya takut, Kuroko malah semakin memanas-manasi si titan ungu. Kau masih sayang nyawa 'kan, Kuroko?

"Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak mungkin kalah darimu. Terutama fisika. Tidak akan," Murasakibara menekankan kalimatnya juga memperkuat cengkramannya.

"Kalau begitu, kau buktikan padaku," ujar Kuroko semakin memanas-manasi Murasakibara. "Jika kau mendapat seratus, berarti kau menang," sambungnya.

Murasakibara menatapnya tajam, sementara ia balik menatap dengan datar. Perlahan, cengkraman si titan ungu melemah, dan kemudian ia melepas cengkramannya dari kepala Kuroko.

"Akan aku buktikan sekarang juga!" Murasakibara langsung beranjak pergi dengan kecepatan maksimal bak vampire di film ganteng ganteng serigaul.

Sementara Kuroko mengeluarkan seringai, "ternyata aku tak perlu menjelaskan materi panjang lebar untuk membimbingnya."

* * *

><p>Murasakibara menghadap guru fisikanya, "Permisi, sensei."<p>

Sang guru kaget melihat kedatangan murid berbadan besar itu secara tiba-tiba, "Ada apa, Murasakibara?"

"Aku ingin remedial fisika. Sekarang," ujar Murasakibara dengan sedikit penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

Sang guru nampak bingung, "Kau sendiri? Bukankah masih ada murid lain yang harus remedial fisika juga? Kenapa kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka. Aku mau remedial. Se-ka-rang," si titan ungu menatap gurunya dengan tatapan membunuh yang sukses membuat sang guru berkeringat dingin.

"B-b-baiklah jika kau memaksa!"

Sang guru memberikan soal beserta lembar jawaban kepada Murasakibara. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kursi sang guru. Tangannya dengan lincah menulis diatas lembar jawaban bak anak polisi fandom sebelah yang sedang menulis daftar nama penjahat untuk dibunuh.

Sang guru melotot, seolah tak percaya. Dalam waktu dua puluh menit, si titan ungu telah menyelesaikannya.

"Aku sudah selesai, sensei," ujarnya seraya mengembalikan lembar soal dan jawaban kepada sang guru.

"Wah, kau hebat sekali! Kenapa bisa remedial? Baiklah, hasil remedialmu akan aku kembalikan be—"

"Aku mau sekarang," ujar Murasakibara yang masih memasang tatapan membunuh.

Gulp

Murasakibara menelan sang guru.

Eh, maksudnya, sang guru menelan ludah akibat kalimat Murasakibara barusan.

"B-b-baiklah!"

Sang guru meneliti satu per satu jawaban Murasakibara.

Nomor pertama, benar. Kedua, benar. ketiga, benar. Sampai akhirnya, "wah, benar semua! Kenapa siswa sepintar kau bisa remedial?" kata sang guru.

"Jangan banyak bicara, sensei. Cepat masukkan nilai hasil remedialku dan kembalikan lembar jawaban itu padaku."

Gulp lagi.

Buru-buru ia membuka buku nilai, memasukkan nilainya, kemudian mengembalikan lembar jawaban itu kepada sang pemilik, "ini! cepat pergi!"'

"Arigatou, sensei~" ujar si titan seraya berlalu dari hadapan sang guru.

"Mengerikan! Kenapa monster seperti dia harus jadi muridku?" ratap sang guru setelah Murasakibara enyah dari pandangannya.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara berlari dengan kecepatan maksimal. Mencari sosok babyblue yang menantangnya. Pandangannya terhenti ketika ia mendapati sosok yang dicarinya sedang memandangi seorang pemuda bersurai madu dan pemuda berkulit tan sedang one-on-one di gym.<p>

"Kuro-chin! lihat, aku dapat seratus. Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku tidak akan kalah darimu," ujar Murasakibara yang sekarang sudah berada di hadapan Kuroko.

Kalimatnya barusan sukses mengalihkan fokus Kuroko padanya, dan membuat si surai madu—Kise dan biru tua—Aomine berhenti bermain dan menghampirinya.

"Kau hebat, Murasakibara-kun," ujar Kuroko.

"Ya, dan sekarang waktunya belajar bahasa Inggris-ssu!" ujar pemuda bersurai madu, Kise.

Ekspresi Murasakibara yang tadinya berapi-api seketika kembali seperti semula setelah mendengar kalimat Kise barusan, "Kau kan baru selesain main basket, Kise-chin. Nanti saja ya?"

"Eeh? tidak bisa-ssu! Pokoknya harus sekarang," paksa Kise.

"Kau bau keringat, Kise-chin."

.

.

"MURASAKIBARACCHI HIDOI-SSU!" teriak Kise dengan suara nyaringnya yang sukses membuat tiga pemuda di hadapannya menutup telinga.

"Nanti saja. Aku baru selesai remedial fisika," Murasakibara tak memperdulikan jeritan buaya sang model dan tetap mempertahankan 'nanti saja'nya.

"Eh, berarti, aku tak bau 'kan?" tanya Kise yang sepertinya salah fokus.

Murasakibara mengendus-endus sejenak, "tidak sebau Mine-chin 'sih."

"Itu berarti aku tak bau 'kan?" Kise kembali mengklarifikasi.

Murasakibara menghela napas, "bisa dibilang tidak."

"YEAH! TERNYATA MANDI PAKAI SABUN BERAROMA BAGUS JUGA," teriak si model yang kembali memecahkan gendang telinga tiga pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kise-kun, berisik."

"Kise, berisik."

"Kise-chin, belajarnya nanti saja ya?"

Semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara terakhir.

Kise tersenyum lebar, "ya, Murasakibaracchi! gak belajar juga gak apa-apa."

DRRRT DRRTTT

Samar-samar, terdengar suara ponsel bergetar yang berhasil mengalihkan fokus empat pemuda pelangi tersebut. Mereka memeriksa ponsel masing-masing.

"Oh, Akashicchi menelponku!" ujar Kise. Ya, getaran tersebut berasal dari ponsel Kise.

Mereka berempat mulai berkeringat dingin.

Kise mengangkat telponnya dan menempelkan telinganya ke speaker ponselnya, "moshi moshi, Akashicchi?"

Kise menekan sebuah tombol lagi dari ponselnya, "Halo, Atsushi, Ryouta."

Rupanya, Kise baru saja menyalakan loudspeaker. Murasakibara, Kuroko dan Aomine yakin, pasti Akashi yang memerintahnya.

"Ada apa, Aka-chin?"

"Untuk Ryouta dan Atsushi, dengarkan baik-baik. Jika Tetsuya dan Daiki ingin mendengarkan juga, silakan saja."

Gulp. Sontak, pemuda bersurai madu dan ungu memasang pendengarannya lekat-lekat. Sementara dua pemuda bersurai biru menghela napas lega.

"Atsushi, jagan sekali-kali membujuk Ryouta agar kau diberi keringanan. Ryouta, jika nilai Atsushi tidak sempurna karenamu, kau akan mati. Bye!—"

Tut tut tut

Telpon terputus. Dua pemuda yang namanya disebutkan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sedangkan dua pemuda lainnya hanya bisa memberi 'puk puk'.

"Baiklah, Murasakibaracchi, ayo kita belajar," ujar Kise pasrah seraya meninggalkan Kuroko dan Aomine di gym.

"Ya~" Murasakibara tak kalah pasrah, kemudian mengekori si rambut kuning meninggalkan gym.

Sementara dua pemuda biru yang ditinggalkan bertukar pandangan iba, "sabar ya."

* * *

><p>Kise dan Murasakibara duduk berhadapan di ruang kelas dengan meja sebagai pembatas mereka. Di atas meja tersebut terlihat sebuah buku paket tebal bertuliskan 'English for junior high school'. Mereka memandangi buku tersebut dengan tatapan layu. Raut wajah mereka masih nampak ketakutan akibat panggilan telpon si bos merah.<p>

Hening sejenak.

"Kise-chin," sampai akhirnya si bocah ungu membuka suara. "Apa kau jago bahasa Inggris?"

Yang ditanya menampakkan ekspresi tak meyakinkan, "Diantara nilai-nilaiku yang lain, bahasa Inggris yang paling bagus."

"Kise-chin... NILAIMU YANG LAIN KAN BANYAK YANG JELEK!" si titan ungu berteriak merespon jawaban Kise barusan.

Bulir-bulir air hangat mulai membanjiri mata Kise, "HWAAAA IYA BENER MURASAKIBARACCHI! GIMANA DONG? AKU GAK MAU MATI MUDA DITANGAN AKASHICCHI."

Tangisan Kise meledak, sementara Murasakibara menutup telinga.

Murasakibara mencoba untuk menghibur, "Kise-chin jangan nangis dong, berisik."

"...HUWAAAAA!" tangis Kise makin meledak lantaran kalimat si titan ungu yang lebih mirip menghina daripada menghibur.

"Kise-chin, jangan nangis. Toh, Aka-chin gak bakal luluh sama tangisnya Kise-chin." si titan masih mencoba menghibur.

Kise berhenti menangis. Nampaknya, hiburan Murasakibara berhasil.

"Aku punya ide!"

.

.

Atau lebih tepatnya, Kise berhenti menangis karena sebuah ide gila terbesit dalam pikirannya.

"Apa?" Murasakibara mulai penasaran.

"Kita pinjam _yushimatenshin_-nya Midorimacchi!"

Ekspresi Murasakibara kembali suram, "pensil yang dilempar-lempar macam dadu itu? Kise-chin menyuruhku bergantung sama benda gituan?" remehnya.

"Ya, benar. Midorimacchi bilang kalau kita berusaha sekeras mungkin, keberuntungan akan tiba."

"Aku tahu, Mido-chin juga bilang begitu padaku. Lalu, kenapa?"

"Kita berusaha belajar sebisa mungkin. Saat kita mulai kesusahan, baru kita gunakan itu!"

"Jadi, kita berusaha setengah-setengah?"

Kise menepuk keningnya, "jangan bilang begitu! nanti _yushimatenshin_-nya gak manjur. Aku akan mengajari Murasakibaracchi sebisaku. Sisanya bergantung pada pensil itu."

"Oh, ya, aku akan berusaha."

Wah, apa mereka mencoba membodohi _yushimatenshin? _Entahlah.

"Yosh! sekarang, kita belajar dulu."

Kise mulai menjelaskan beberapa materi bahasa Inggris pada Murasakibara. Si titan memperhatikannya dengan baik. Maklum, abis diancam Aka-chin lewat telpon. Dasar ya, bos merah. Baru ancaman berupa suara aja bisa bikin orang takut setengah mati. Gimana kalo ngancamnya sambil bawa golok? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

* * *

><p>Kurang lebih satu jam mereka berkutat dengan materi pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Setelah merasa materi yang disampaikan cukup, mereka beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mencari sosok hijau pemilik pensil keramat <em>yushimatenshin, <em>Midorima.

Sekitar lima belas menit mereka mencari sosok hijau itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan Midorima sedang bermain shogi dengan Akashi di ruang ganti klub basket.

Ya, benar! Sosok yang sedang dicari sedang berduaan dengan sosok yang sedang dihindari.

Murasakibara dan Kise berkeringat dingin. Mau ngomong, takut. Mau kabur, lebih takut lagi. Mereka cuma bisa mematung di depan Midorima yang kini sedang terfokus pada mereka sementara Akashi disebelahnya sedang menyeringai penuh arti.

"Kalian ngapain kesini?" Midorima buka suara.

"Iseng/Kebetulan lewat!" ujar Kise dan Murasakibara bersamaan, namun dengan jawaban yang berbeda.

Midorima menyernyit heran, seringai Akashi makin lebar. Sementara Kise dan Murasakibara mengutuk diri mereka dalam hati masing-masing.

"Jadi, yang mana yang benar?" tanya Midorima.

"Eh, Midorimacchi, bisa kita bicaranya di luar saja?" pinta Kise yang masih berkeringat dingin.

Seringai Akashi semakin terlihat kejam setelah mendengar permintaan Kise barusan, "wah, wah. Sepertinya ada yang ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

Gulp

"Mati gue," batin Kise.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Midorima kembali bertanya. Menatap Akashi dan Kise dengan tatapan bingung. Sementara Murasakibara menampakkan ekspresi sulit ditebak.

"Aka-chin, aku mohon. Pinjam Mido-chin sebentar saja ya," akhirnya si titan ungu buka suara.

Wah, jarang-jarang loh Murasakibara memohon seperti itu.

Akashi akhirnya luluh, "baiklah, silakan."

Kise dan Murasakibara menghela napas lega mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Oh, ya, ingat. Remedialmu harus seratus semua," sambung si setan merah.

Kise dan Murasakibara yang tadinya sudah tenang menjadi tegang kembali.

"Membingungkan," Midorima yang tidak tahan akan situasi akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar. "Kalian tunggu apa? Katanya mau bicara padaku, nanodayo," sambungnya.

Si kuning dan si ungu yang tadinya berdiri mematung kini mengekori si hijau.

.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Midorima setelah tiba di luar.

"Aku mau pinjam _yushimatenshin,_" jawab Kise.

Midorima berdecih, "jadi, situasi yang membingungkan seperti tadi cuma bertujuan untuk meminjam pensilku, nanodayo?"

"Soalnya kalau Aka-chin tahu, bisa gawat," ujar Murasakibara.

"Memangnya untuk apa kalian meminjam _yushimatenshin-_ku?"

"Untuk remedial bahasa Inggrisnya Murasakibaracchi," jawab Kise.

Midorima kembali berdecih sambil menatap Murasakibara, "bukannya kau bilang menggunakan _yushimatenshi _itu merepotkan nanodayo?"

"Kondisinya berbeda, Mido-chin. Kali ini aku benar-benar butuh."

Midorima menghela nafas, "percuma. Keberuntungan baru akan tiba setelah kau berusaha—"

"Aku akan berjuang sebisaku!" potong si titan ungu. Sorot matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar serius.

"Baiklah. Di kolong mejaku ada tempat pensil, silakan ambil sendiri, nanodayo!" Midorima akhirnya mengalah, kemudian kembali masuk.

.

.

Midorima menutup pintu, mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Akashi, kemudian menatap si merah yang masih terduduk rapi di depan papan shogi, "ayo lanjutkan lagi."

"Seharusnya jangan kau pinjamkan, Shintarou," kata Akashi yang sukses membuat Midorima menyernyit heran.

"Kau menguping?"

Akashi kembali menyeringai, "Oh, ayolah. Sepertinya Shintarou lupa siapa aku."

Midorima memutar padangannya kemudian menghela napas, "terserah kau saja, Akashi."

* * *

><p>"Yosh, Murasakibaracchi, berjuanglah!" Kise menyemangati.<p>

Setelah mengambil pensil keramat Midorima, Murasakibara ditemani Kise dan dua orang lainnya—yang sama-sama remedial bahasa Inggris berdiri didepan pintu ruang guru. Salah satu dari mereka mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok

"Permisi, sensei," ujar Murasakibara dan dua orang lainnya berbarengan.

"Ya, silakan masuk," sahut seseorang dari dalam.

Murasakibara dan dua orang lainnya memasuki ruang guru setelah dipersilakan.

Sementara Kise masih berdiri didepan pintu, "Jangan lupa berdoa, ya, Murasakibaracchi. Ini demi nyawa kita bersama," gumamnya kemudian berlalu.

.

.

Murasakibara dan dua orang lainnya sedang berkutat dengan soal remedial bahasa Inggris di ruang English Club. Sang guru mata pelajaran mengawasi mereka sambil sesekali mengalihkan pandangannya pada hal lain.

Sudah sekitar empat puluh lima menit Murasakibara berkutat dengan soal. Sebagian besar nomor sudah terisi. Tersisa lima nomor dengan jenis yang sama.

Murasakibara mengambil _yushimatenshin _dari sakunya, kemudian memperhatikan situasi. Butiran-butiran keringat dingin keluar dari pori-porinya. Maklum, ini pertama kalinya dia mengerjakan soal dengan cara seperti ini.

Setelah sang guru nampak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mereka, aksinya pun dimulai.

Ia melempar _yushimatenshin._

Trrrrkkkk

'Nomor 31, A.'

Trrkkkkk

'Nomor 32, D.'

Trrrrkkk

'Nomor 33, A.'

Trrrrkkk

'Nomor 34, C.'

Trrrrkk

'Nomor 35, B.'

"Yosh, selesai," gumamnya.

Kemudian ia menyerahkan lembar soal beserta jawabannya kepada sang guru, dan keluar terlebih dahulu dibanding dua anak lainnya.

* * *

><p>"Apakah ini akan berhasil?" Murasakibara bergumam sambil memandangi <em>yushimatenshin <em>di genggamannya.

"Hoaaamm," ia menguap. Merasa lelah setelah berbagai macam situasi berbeda yang di alaminya. Masih jam sepuluh. Tapi, ia sudah merasa sangat lelah.

Ia berjalan menuju kelas Midorima. Setelah tiba, ia mendapati sosok yang dicari sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya.

"Mido-chin," panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil mengalihkan fokusnya pada Murasakibara, "kau sudah selesai, nanodayo?"

Murasakibara mengangguk, lalu menyerahkan _yushimatenshin _kepada si pemilik, "arigatou."

"Ya," jawab Midorima singkat, kemudian kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

Murasakibara melirik layar ponsel Midorima.

"Oha Asa lagi, Mido-chin? Padahal kau sudah bawa lucky item hari ini," komentarnya yang kemudian melirik boneka kodok hijau di meja Midorima, lucky item-nya hari ini.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "memang, nodayo. Tapi, menurut Oha Asa, peruntunganku akan lebih baik jika aku memberi nasihat kepada temanku yang berzodiak virgo dan libra. Dan kebetulan kau ada disini."

Murasakibara menghela napas, "aku memang libra. Lalu?"

"Lucky item-mu hari ini adalah syal, nodayo."

"Syal? tapi ini musim semi, Mido-chin."

"Ya, terserah," respon Midorima.

Murasakibara tak memperdulikannya, kemudian berlalu.

"Oh, ya," panggilan Midorima berhasil menghentikan langkah Murasakibara. "Jika kau bertemu Aomine, bilang padanya, lucky item hari ini adalah masker, nanodayo."

"Hm," Murasakibara tak terlalu peduli. Toh, ia tak percaya ramalan.

.

.

"Murasakibara!" panggil seseorang tepat setelah Murasakibara keluar dari kelas Midorima.

Murasakibara menghela napas setelah melihat si pemanggin, "Mine-chin?"

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa hari ini otaknya harus dipaksa berpikir untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Ada apa, Mine-chin? pasti mau suruh aku belajar ya?" tebaknya.

"Ya, benar! Hanya satu pelajaran yang belum 'kan? Bersiaplah."

Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini, Murasakibara menghela napas.

* * *

><p><strong>BERSAMBUNG<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Hello, anyone? Masih bersama SkipperChen xD Chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter sebelumnya 'ya? Makanya aku potong hehe xD Gantung kah? Penasaran kah? Nggak ya? /mojok lagi

btw, menurut wikia kurobas, Murasakibara itu jago fisika. Dan Kise, nilainya gak terlalu bagus, tapi nilai English yang paling tinggi. Jadilah aku buat begini. Juga, yushimatenshin itu pensil ajaibnya Midorima (ada di ova 'idiots can't win'), udah pada tau kan? x))

Akhir kata, makasih yang udah follow, fav, dan review fic gaje ini. Berkenan untuk review lagi?

Untuk kurohime, ini sudah berlanjut. So, review lagi yaa xD

Salam, SkipperChen


	3. Chapter 3 END

"Murasakibara!" panggil seseorang tepat setelah Murasakibara keluar dari kelas Midorima.

Murasakibara menghela napas setelah melihat si pemanggil, "Mine-chin?"

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa hari ini otaknya harus dipaksa berpikir untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Ada apa, Mine-chin? pasti mau suruh aku belajar ya?" tebaknya.

"Ya, benar! Hanya satu pelajaran yang belum 'kan? Bersiaplah."

Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini, Murasakibara menghela napas.

* * *

><p><strong>Fighting, Murasakibara! Chapter 3<strong>

**A Sequel for "Malas" **© **SkipperChen**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke **© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warnings: alur ngebut, humor gagal, ooc, bahasa campur aduk, typo? dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Masih pekan remedial. Masih hari yang sama, hari ketiga. Tapi, sialnya, Murasakibara masih harus dipaksa berpikir. Well, ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya untuk hari itu.<p>

"Huft," Murasakibara menghela napas untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya. Entahlah. Mungkin, kalo Murasakibara dapet duit dari setiap helaan napasnya, dia pasti udah setajir bos Akashi.

"Ayo ke kelasku!" pinta si bocah dim yang langsung saja mengisyaratkan Murasakibara untuk mengekorinya, padahal si ungu belum bilang setuju.

Aomine berjalan beberapa langkah, sampai dia merasa kalau Murasakibara belum mengekorinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, Murasakibara masih mematung disana dengan tatapan malas nan polosnya.

"Kenapa diam? Kau sudah mengerti perintah Akashi, kan? Aku akan membimbingmu dalam pelajaran biologi. Jadi, ayo ikut aku," kata Aomine.

Murasakibara memutar pandangannya sambil menghela napas, "aku malas. Lagipula, kenapa kau juga harus ikut membimbingku? Padahal kau 'kan juga kebanjiran remedial."

Sontak, Aomine berdecih, "enak saja! Aku sudah menuntaskan semua remedialku dan tidak mengulang. Kau tahu!? Dan nilai biologiku juga bagus."

Benarkah nilai Aomine bagus? Wah, Aomine sudah mulai pintar, pemirsah.

Murasakibara melotot malas, "Darimana kau tahu nilaimu sudah tuntas semua?"

"Kau ini! Aku lihat di mading kemarin. Nama-nama mereka yang sudah menuntaskan remedialnya tercantum disana."

Oh, jadi, itulah alasan kenapa di chapter pertama banyak siswa Teiko yang berkumpul di depan mading, kawan. Ngeliat hasil remed rupanya.

"Namaku tercantum tidak?" tanya Murasakibara dengan polosnya.

Aomine jawdrop.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK! KALAU YA, KAMI TAK PERLU REPOT-REPOT MEMBIMBINGMU, TITAN S*ALAN!" Oops, maaf keceplosan. Aomine emosi, pemirsa.

"Mine-chin jangan teriak-teriak. Berisik."

Aomine menarik napas panjang, "lagipula, memangnya kau tak melihat mading kemarin?"

"Tidak, aku malas."

**twitch**

Perempatan tertoreh di pelipis tan Aomine, "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAWWWRRR! Huft, huft, sabar Daiki. Kamu pasti bisa," gumam Aomine yang kini menenangkan diri sendiri. "Ayolah, sekarang ke kelasku."

"Haah, malas."

Aomine nangis ditempat, "ya ampun ni bocah! Lu kenapa sih susah banget gue ajakin? Perasaan sama yang lain biasa-biasa aja deh. Dosa apa gue?"

Oops, maaf, pemirsa. Aomine udah emosi, bahasa non formalnya keluar dah tuh.

Murasakibara menatap Aomine dengan polosnya, "dosa Mine-chin? banyak. Sering nonton bokep, sering bolos latihan, nyolong jemuran tetangga, terus—"

"Woy, udah, udah! Gak jadi. Dosaku memang banyak. Ayolah, sekarang belajar," potong Aomine yang langsung pergi tanpa menunggu Murasakibara.

Sepertinya dia malu karena aibnya terbongkar.

.

.

Aomine masih berjalan menuju kelasnya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sudah merasa sampai di tempat tujuan. "Ayo masuk," ajaknya tanpa menoleh.

Ia membuka pintu kelas, lalu masuk tanpa menutupnya lagi. Mengingat Murasakibara akan masuk juga.

Kemudian, Aomine mengambil posisi duduk di kursi kedua paling kanan.

Hening sejenak.

"Woy, Murasakibara, masuk! Nungguin apa sih?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Jangan bilang kau malas menjawab."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Merasa diabaikan, Aomine pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat menarik paksa Murasakibara yang ia rasa masih berdiri di depan kelas. "Oi, Mura—"

Alangkah terkejutnya Aomine saat meliat ke luar. Bukan, bukan kaget gara-gara Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul. Melainkan kaget karena si titan ungu tidak ada disana.

"Sial! Jadi dari tadi dia tak mengikutiku?" batin Aomine.

* * *

><p>Si bocah dim melangkah kesal sambil mencari sosok ungu yang baru saja membuatnya naik darah. Manik birunya menelusuri setiap sudut kelas-kelas yang dia lewati, berharap menemukan sosok Murasakibara di dalamnya.<p>

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sosok hijau yang tak dicarinya, "Midorima!" panggilnya.

Midorima yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya menoleh, "Aomine?"

Tanpa basa basi, Aomine memasuki kelas Midorima dan menghampirinya. "Lihat Murasakibara gak?" tanya Aomine.

"Tidak," jawab Midorima singkat.

Aomine mulai naik darah, "ahh, sial. Beneran gak liat?"

"Benar, nodayo."

"Emangnya dia gak lewat sini tadi?"

"Kenapa tanya aku?"

"Kok lu malah nanya balik sih? Gua kan tadi ketemu dia disini."

"Oh."

"Beneran gak liat nih?"

"Benar, nodayo. Harus berapa kali aku katakan?"

"Ahh elah, masak bocah segede titan gitu bisa gak keliatan? Lu daritadi ngapain aja sih?"

Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "melihat ramalan Oha Asa. Hari ini, cancer ada di urutan pertama dengan lucky item mainan kodok. Sementara virgo di urutan ke sepuluh dengan lucky item masker, nanodayo."

Emosi Aomine makin menjadi-jadi setelah mendengar penjelasan Midorima, "terus apa hubungannya sama gue?"

"Memangnya Murasakibara tak memberitahumu?"

Aomine tersentak mendengar nama itu, "Murasakibara?"

"Ya, mungkin ia sedang mencari lucky item sekarang. Oh, aku menitipkan pesan padanya untuk disampaikan padamu, lucky item virgo hari ini adalah masker. Lalu, mana maskermu? Aku yakin peruntunganmu jelek tanpa lucky item, nanodayo."

Otak tak cerdas Aomine mencoba menelaah maksud dari kalimat OOT Midorima barusan. Butuh sekitar lima belas detik sampai Aomine merespon, "jadi, Murasakibara gak mau nurut sama gue, soalnya nasib gue lagi sial dan gue gak bawa lucky item, gitu?"

Midorima mengela napas, "bisa jadi begitu."

"Aduh, pantesan. Makasih ya, gue pergi dulu!" ujar Aomine yang langsung lari meninggalkan Midorima.

Midorima tak membalas dan langsung mengalihkan fokusnya pada layar ponselnya lagi.

Sementara Aomine sedang panik mencari masker, lucky itemnya. Yang menurut dia dan Midorima, nasibnya bakalan sial tanpa itu. Oh, ya. Bahkan Aomine lupa, bahwa tujuan awalnya keluar kelas adalah mencari Murasakibara.

"Bodo ah, yang penting gue selamet!" batinnya.

Manik biru Aomine kembali menelusuri setiap sudut sekolah. Mulai dari kelas, loker, tong sampah, pot bunga, sampai semak-semak pun ditelusurinya. Tampak mencari sesuatu yang disebut sebagai 'masker'. Namun, hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa dia mencari sampai kesitu-situ.

Sekitar tiga meter dari tempat Aomine berpijak sekarang, Momoi Satsuki nampak kebingungan memperhatikan sahabat kecilnya yang kini sedang mengorek-ngorek sesuatu di tong sampah. Penasaran, Momoi pun bertanya. "Dai-chan, sedang apa?"

Aomine menoleh, "oh, Satsuki." Kemudian mengembalikan fokusnya pada tong sampah. "Mencari masker."

"Masker? Untuk apa?" tanya Momoi.

"Kata Midorima, itu lucky itemku hari ini."

Bola mata Momoi sedikit melebar, "woah, sekarang Dai-chan percaya ramalan?"

"Entahlah. Habisnya, hari ini nasibku sial terus. Ya, tak ada salahnya kan sekali-kali mengikuti saran Midorima?"

Momoi mengangguk paham, "ooh begitu."

"Ya."

"Etto.. Dai-chan, memangnya di tong sampah ada masker?" tanya Momoi memecah keheningan.

Aomine menghentikan aktivitasnya dengan tong sampah sesaat. Otak lemotnya mulai menelaah maksud dari perkataan Momoi. Sekitar satu menit, ia menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Oh, iya, bego! Ngapain gua nyari masker disini?"

Momoi tertawa pelan, "hahaha, Dai-chan, Dai-chan. Kalau memang mencari masker, pakai punyaku saja. Kebetulah aku menyimpan masker di loker."

Wajah kusut Aomine seketika berubah cerah, "yang benar, Satsuki? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Ya, benar. Habisnya, Dai-chan lucu kalo lagi ngorek-ngorek tong sampah gitu."

Aomine mengutuk diri atas kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

* * *

><p>"Satsuki, apa hanya ini yang kau punya?" tanya Aomine kepada Momoi sambil menunjuk sebuah masker pink dengan motif hati.<p>

Momoi mengangguk, "um, hanya itu. Ada apa?"

Aomine menatap benda itu dengan layu, "err… ini terlalu—feminim."

Momoi tersenyum lembut, "lebih baik daripada kena sial 'kan?"

Aomine mengangguk pasrah, "ya, ya. Arigatou." Kemudian meninggalkan Momoi di depan lokernya.

"Dai-chan!" panggil Momoi setelah Aomine beranjak beberapa langkah.

"Ya?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

Aomine berpikir sejenak, kemudian menepuk keningnya. "Ah, ya! Aku baru ingat. Aku harus membimbing Murasakibara," ujarnya yang kemudian memasang masker pada wajahnya dan langsung berlari. "Terimakasih, Satsuki."

Momoi memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Are?"

* * *

><p>Manik biru Aomine lagi-lagi menelusuri setiap sudut sekolah. Kali ini, kembali mencari sosok ungu yang harus di bimbingnya.<p>

Ia meneliti setiap sudut, barangkali ada seonggok rambut ungu terselip disana.

Butuh sekitar lima belas menit sampai Aomine menemukan beberapa bungkus maiubo dengan remah berserakan disana.

Ia mengikuti arah remah-remah tersebut yang mengarahkannya ke lorong sepi di pojok sekolah.

Sampai di ujung remah itu. Ia melihat—

"—Murasakibara!?"

Ya, Murasakibara sedang tergeletak di ujung lorong sepi itu dengan bungkus-bungkus dan remah makanan di sekitarnya.

Aomine menghampirinya, dan memperhatikan dengan detail tubuh Murasakibara dari ujung kaki hingga rambut.

"Ini..." manik birunya terbuka lebar saat melihat luka di pipi Murasakibara. Sebuah luka goresan yang terlihat seperti... "Sayatan gunting? Jangan-jangan..."

**CKLIS**

Manik birunya menjelajah sekitar. Berusaha menemukan sumber suara keramat barusan.

Sampai akhirnya saat ia menatap lurus kedepan, di sebrang lorong itu, ia mendapati seonggok rambut merah dengan sebuah gunting di tangannya dan tak lupa, seringai setan.

"Akashi?"

"Ya, Daiki. Atsushi memang menyebalkan, bukan? Makanya aku membantumu sedikit."

Keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh Aomine, "kau yang membuatnya pingsan?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dengan ini," Akashi memain-mainkan guntingnya, yang sukses membuat Aomine mandi keringat dingin.

"Bagaimana sebuah sayatan gunting membuat Murasakibara pingsan?"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "kalau kau yang melakukannya, mustahil. Tapi kalau aku, bisa saja. Aku selalu menang."

Aomine menelan ludahnya gugup. Maksud hati mau bilang 'bodo amat' apadaya dirinya masih sayang nyawa. Ia cuma bisa angguk-angguk pura-pura paham akan penjelasan Akashi. "Te-terimakasih!"

"Tak perlu berterimakasih, Daiki." Akashi membalikkan badannya. "Oh, ya. Kau jadi terlihat ganteng dengan masker pinky itu." Kemudian ia lenyap seolah tertelan angin.

Aomine terduduk lemas. "Lucky item Midorima, manjur?"

'Gue dipuji Akashi? Gue dibantuin Akashi? Gue harus seneng apa gimana nih?'

Dan memperdebatkan hal-hal tak penting dalam pikirannya.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Samar-samar, ia melihat sekitar.<p>

Manik ungunya mendapati ruang kelas dengan seorang siswa berkulit tan yang menggunakan masker pink nyetrik.

"Mine-chin?"

Yang dipanggil mengalihkan fokusnya, "ah, akhirnya kau sadar juga, Murasakibara!"

"Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Akashi membuatmu pingsan, lalu aku membawamu kesini."

Murasakibara menempelkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya ke dagu, "oh, yang tadi. Aka-chin jahat banget."

"Yasudah, jangan banyak omong. Ayo belajar."

"Hoaam, aku ngantuk. Tidur dulu boleh ya?"

"Hei, apa-apaan! Aku sudah susah payah menyeretmu kesini. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu!"

"Baru menyeretku sebentar saja sudah ngeluh. Mine-chin lemah."

**twitch**

Alis Aomine berkedut mendengar pernyataan barusan, "kau ini... COBA SAJA KAU BAYANGKAN, SISWA GANTENG SEPERTI AKU MEMAKAI MASKER PINK YANG FEMINIM BEGINI! APALAGI, SAMBIL MENYERET DIRIMU YANG BERATNYA MACAM MAYAT BANYAK DOSA. DAN KAU SEENAKNYA—"

"Ya, ya. Aku bercanda."

Sekali lagi, pernyataan bocah titan barusan membuat Aomine mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah, langsung mulai saja. Ini!" ujar Aomine sambil memberi Murasakibara buku biologi.

Murasakibara pun bangkit dan duduk di sebelah kursi Aomine, tak lupa ia bolak-balikkan sekilas buku biologi Aomine. "Apa aku harus membaca ini? Aku malas, Mine-chin."

"KAU—"

KNGGGG TES TES SATU DUA TIGA

Suara speaker menggema, mengalihkan fokus Aomine dan Murasakibara kepada sumber suara tersebut.

"KEPADA AOMINE DAIKI, DIHARAP UNTUK MENAHAN EMOSI. DAN KEPADA MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI, DIPERINTAHKAN UNTUK TIDAK BERMALAS-MALASAN LAGI. SEKALI LAGI, INI PERINTAH. TERIMAKASIH."

Anda pasti sudah tahu itu suara siapa, kan? Ya, benar, suara Akashi Seijuuro-sama yang bisa mengetahui keadaan Aomine dan Murasakibara walaupun ia tak berada disana. Hebat, bukan? Oh, jelas dong. Akashi gitu loh.

"Arara," ujar Murasakibara pasrah. Sementara Aomine tersenyum cerah atas berkat dan rahmat yang telah dilimpahkan Tuhan kepadanya.

"Baiklah, Murasakibara. Kau tahu kenapa nilai biologiku bagus?" tanya Aomine dengan seringai mesum.

"Kau menyontek."

"Bukan! Aku hanya menyontek pas remedial saja, kok!" Oops, Aomine keceplosan. Sekarang kita sama-sama tahu kenapa Aomine bisa menuntaskan remedialnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan ulangan biologinya?"

"Itu karena—"

"Karena?"

"Karena—"

"Karena apa, Mine-chin? Jangan bertele-tele begitu. Aku malas dengarnya."

Aomine kembali menyeringai mesum, "karena sebagian besar materi ujiannya adalah bab reproduksi."

"Oh, begitu. Pantas saja."

"Baiklah. Pertama kau buka buku itu. Dihalaman 73 ada gambar rahim. Rahim adalah alat reproduksi wanita. Yang ini namanya ovarium blablablabla," jelas Aomine panjang lebar.

Murasakibara cuma angguk-angguk paham.

"Nah, kalo dihalaman 78, ada gambar alat reproduksi pria blablablabla," sambungnya.

Lagi-lagi, Murasakibara cuma angguk-angguk sementara Aomine masih berceloteh panjang-lebar tentang bab favoritnya itu.

"Yang paling menyenangkan adalah, bagian ini! Halaman 112 tentang proses terbentuknya manusia," kata Aomine dengan semangat.

Murasakibara membuka halaman buku sesuai titah Aomine dan menatapnya sekilas, "jelaskan saja, Mine-chin. Aku malas bacanya."

"Ah, sudah ku duga. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan dibuku itu. Tapi," Aomine menyeringai mesum. "Aku sudah membuat rangkuman tentang bagian ini. Sangat mudah dimengerti dan akurat! Jadi begini, pertama *piip* milik pria dan *piiip* milik wanita ber*piip* lalu *piiip* *piip* *piip* yang disebut *piip*," sambungnya.

Ah, sudahlah. Kalian pasti paham apa yang dimaksud Aomine, bukan? Bagian itu sengaja disensor demi keselamatan kita bersama.

"Oh, begitu ya. Aku paham, Mine-chin," kata Murasakibara. Wah, gawat. Sepertinya pikiran titan balita kelas dua meter ini sudah berhasil diracuni oleh Aomine. Tapi, justru dengan racun itulah Murasakibara bisa paham tentang bab proses pembentukan manusia tanpa harus capek-capek membacanya.

"Yosh! Semuanya sudah aku jelaskan," kata Aomine dengan semagat.

"Semuanya? Daritadi penjelasanmu hanya seputar bab reproduksi, Mine-chin. Bab lain tidak kau jelaskan."

"Ah, bab lain kan cuma sebagian kecil."

"Tetap saja, aku harus dapat seratus."

"Kau bisa andalkan keberuntunganmu— eh, omong-omong, mana lucky itemmu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Wah, kau berani sekali! Gak takut sial apa? Kalau gitu, nyontek saja."

"Tidah, terimakasih, Mine-chin. Aku pergi dulu," kata Murasakibara sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Aomine.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

"Guru biologi. Aku mau remedial sekarang."

"Wah, semangat sekali kau! Ini—" Aomine memberikan secarik kertas kecil kepada Murasakibara.

Murasakibara menerimanya, "Apa ini?"

"Contekan. Kau pasti sial kalau cuma mengandalkan keberuntungan. Makanya nyontek saja! Lagipula, ini 'kan remedial, mau berapapun yang kau dapat tetap saja hasilnya pas KKM," kata Aomine menasehati—atau lebih tepatnya meracuni Murasakibara.

Sontak si titan ungu mengembalikan kertas tersebut kepada sang pemberi, "Mine-chin sesat. Aku tak mau menyontek, merepotkan. Harus curi-curi kesempatan cuma buat melirik kertas begituan."

**twitch**

Perempatan kembali muncul di pelipis tan Aomine. Dia bingung, sebenarnya alasan Murasakibara tak mau menyontek itu apa? Berusaha jujur kah? Tak percaya akan akurasi catatannya kah? Atau... malas? Ah, sepertinya pilihan terakhir yang paling tepat.

* * *

><p>Murasakibara duduk di ruang klub biologi bersama dua orang anak yang senasib dengannya—sama-sama remed dua kali. Ia mulai berkutat dengan lima puluh soal pilihan ganda.<p>

Aomine benar, sebagian besar materi ujian adalah bab reproduksi.

Murasibara menjawab empat puluh lima soal dengan lancar, dan terhambat saat sampai di lima soal terakhir.

'ngasal aja ah,' batinnya.

Dan lima puluh soal pun berhasil terjawab.

Lagi-lagi, Murasakibara mengumpulkan lembar jawaban lebih dulu dibanding yang lainnya.

"Sensei, aku sudah selesai," ujarnya.

"Baiklah, Murasakibara-kun." Senseinya menerima soal beserta lembar jawaban Murasakibara. "Kau boleh beristirahat sekarang."

Murasakibara masih mematung disana, "Sensei, boleh aku menerima hasil remedialku hari ini?"

"Oh, bisa. Mungkin sekitar pukul satu atau lebih 'ya? Aku akan memberikannya lewat pengurus kelas."

"Arigatou, Sensei.

* * *

><p>Pekan remedial hari ketiga, akhirnya, Murasakibara bisa benar-benar bersantai dengan makanan ringannya di kantin.<p>

Kraus kraus kraus

Suara kunyahan mendengung, seolah membentuk nada lagu yang sangat indah di telinga Murasakibara.

"Hoaam," ia menguap dengan leganya. 'Akhirnya selesai juga.'

Pukul satu lewat lima menit, Murasakibara sudah bisa bermesraan kembali dengan snacknya.

"Murasakibara-kun!" sampai-sampai, suara seorang gadis menginterupsi momen romantisnya.

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Sensei menitipkan padaku hasil remedial Bahasa Inggris dan biologimu. Ini—" ujar gadis tersebut sambil memberikan dua carik kertas, kemudian berlalu.

Murasakibara menatap dua carik kertas tersebut dengan tatapan malas.

'Murasakibara Atsushi, Bahasa Inggris (Remedial 2), 100.'

Ia tersenyum malas melihat angka yang tertoreh disana. Kemudian ia letakkan kertas yang pertama, dan melihat yang kedua.

'Murasakibara Atsushi, Biologi (Remedial 2), 90.'

.

.

"...nande?"

Ia terkulai lemas melihat nilai yang tertera disana. Sembilan puluh, itu berarti—

"MURASAKIBARA SELAMATKAN DIRIMU!"

Seorang bocah dim dengan masker pink nyetrik berlari kearahnya sambil meneriakkan namanya.

Murasakibara menelan ludah.

Bukan, bukan gara-gara bocah bermasker pink nyetrik itu. Tapi, dibelakangnya ada—

"AKASHI! MAAFKAN AKU, AKU TAK BERMAKSUD!"

Ya, itu dia, Akashi. Si setan merah tengah mengejar Aomine sambil memain-mainkan gunting keramatnya. "Mati kau, Daiki."

Aomine berlari cepat ke arah Murasakibara. Setelah sampai di hadapan Murasakibara, Aomine berhenti kemudian mengguncang tubuh Murasakibara. "Oi, Murasakibara, ayo cepat kabur kalau masih sayang nyaw—"

"Daiki..."

Aomine menoleh. Kemudian mendapati Akashi dengan tatapan membunuh dan dua buah gunting terhunus di tangannya.

Sontak, Aomine kabur. Meninggalkan Murasakibara yang masih terduduk kaku disana.

"Oh, Atsushi juga ada disini rupanya."

Gulp. Murasakibara mati kaku seketika.

"Sembilan puluh 'ya, Atsushi? Itu artinya, lima kesalahan dan lima sayatan gunting, bukan?"

"Tapi, Aka-chin—"

**CKLIS CKLIS CKLIS CKLIS CKLIS**

Lima sayatan gunting di leher jenjang Murasakibara.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku absolut."

Hawa membunuh Akashi memudar, dan perlahan menghilang. Kemudian, ia berlalu pergi dengan seringai puas di wajahnya.

Sementara di tempat lain, pemuda dim dengan masker pink nyetrik tak henti-hentinya bersujud syukur karena sepertinya bos Akashi lupa untuk menghukumnya.

"Itu berkat lucky item, nodayo."

"Terserah, yang penting, gue selamet!"

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Yosha! Dengan mengucap puji syukur, akhirnya fic abal ini kelar! Terima kasih buat semua yang udah sempetin baca, apalagi sampe ngereview, folllow, ataupun fav. Love you!

Untuk kurohime, ini sudah berlanjut dan sudah complete, terimakasih ya udah mau penasaran sama fic beginian :"

Akhir kata, mind to review? Saran dan kritik anda yang membangun sangat berguna buat saya.

Salam, SkipperChen. Muah :*


End file.
